Ne faisons qu'un
by Sakane-Sama
Summary: Petit One shot Uruha x Aoi. Un lemon comme les autres, dégoulinant de sentiments. Bonne lecture !


Titre: Ne faisons qu'un

Auteur: Sakane-Sama

Disclamer: Gazette ne m'appartient pas, mais ils m'appartiendront.

Pairing: Aoi x Uruha

Raiting: M

Note: Un petit lemon dégoulinant de bons sentiments amoureux... XD Fait sur la demande expresse de mon cher Takeshi sur msn, en vacances au ski, dans le lit de mes parents en train de flipper parce que ma famille rodait autour du PC et que je ne tient pas vraiment à ce qu'elle sache que j'écris ce genre de chose xD. enfin bref ! Bonne lecture j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Il était là. Simplement assis. Les bras croisés, la tête penchée en arrière, laissant apparaître son cou pâle et imberbe. Ses yeux soulignés de noir étaient clos, ce qui ne lui permit pas de voir que j'étais entré. Son instrument était posé sur ses genoux, il avait refermé ses bras autour. Je m'approcha doucement, sans bruit, profita un instant de cette vue époustouflante. Ses cheveux noirs et fins étaient noués en queue de cheval, ce qui découvrait encore plus son visage parfait. Je toucha du bout des doigts ce cou si beau, ce qui le fit frissonner, puis il ouvra les yeux, il me regarda d'un air surpris.

« - Ruha ? Tu es là ? »

C'était plus une constatation qu'une question. Sans répondre, je posa délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes, une chose que j'avais envie de faire depuis si longtemps. Nous restâmes un moment comme ça, sans bouger. Puis j'essaya d'approfondir le baiser. Ma langue passa doucement sur ses lèvres, les caressant délicatement, pour le forcer à m'ouvrir le passage. Obéissant, il écarta les lèvres pour y laisser entrer mon bout de chair humide avide d'explorer son palais qui semblait si doux. Lui, se laissait aller. Nos langues valsaient, se goûtaient du mieux qu'elles pouvaient, s'entrelaçaient. Au bout de quelques minutes d'exploration buccale, nous nous décidâmes enfin à arrêter notre baiser, à bout de souffle. Ses lèvres se collèrent finalement sur mon cou, le recouvrait de baisers et de marques rouges bien nettes, un signe que je lui appartenais. Mes mains caressaient doucement ses cheveux, détachaient peu à peu sa queue de cheval et s'en allèrent caresser son ventre ferme sous son T-shirt. Ses abdos se contractèrent légèrement au contact de mes mains froides, puis il se détendit totalement, laissant aller ses mains dans mes cheveux, sa langue sur mon cou. J'alla jouer avec l'élastique de son boxer, ce qui le fit sursauter, il me repoussa de quelques millimètres et parvint à articuler :

« - Ruha… Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

Pourquoi je le faisais ? cela paraissait évident. Tellement évidant que je faillis ne pas répondre.

« - Aoi… Ca fait tellement longtemps que je t'aime… »

Il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Puis, de larmes tombèrent de ses yeux. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Non, je ne voulais pas… Je sécha ses larmes rapidement en les avalant.

« - Uruha, depuis combien de temps m'aimes tu ?

Longtemps… Trop longtemps…

Alors… J'ai attendu beaucoup d'années en trop je pense…

Nani ?

Uruha je t'aime… Je t'aime à la folie… depuis que je t'ai vu… »

Il m'aimait ? Sérieusement ? En cet instant, j'étais l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Un large sourire s'afficha sur son visage, ce qui me fis sourire à mon tour. Je l'embrassa puis le pris tendrement dans mes bras. Son odeur était une drogue dont je ne pouvais me passer. Une odeur que j'aurais pu humer jusqu'à la fin de ma vie sans m'en lasser. Cependant, il me repoussa. Sous mon regard surpris, il se leva, caressa ma cuisse d'une manière que je trouva très sensuelle puis me pris la main et m'entraina vers la chambre. Il s'allongea sur le lit d'une façon presque féline et ouvrit largement les jambes d'une manière très… Soumise et surtout… Exitante. Une bosse s'était maintenant formée au niveau de son entrejambe, que je remarqua aussitôt et qui me mis à mon tour en érection. Il était si… Jouissif ! Je m'approchais tel un lion qui allait bondir sur sa proie et me positionna entre ses jambes. J'enleva son T-shirt que je trouvais de trop et passa mes mains sur son corps pâles et sans défauts. La chaleur montait à vue d'œil dans la pièce, et nos intimités respectives également, se trouvaient de plus en plus tendue. Je défis lentement la boucle de sa ceinture, ouvrit largement sa braguette et caressa son érection du bout des doigts, ce qui le fis gémir. Son bassin ondulait sous le rythme de mes caresses sur son ventre ferme et ses mains me déshabillaient également. Il en demandait toujours plus. Je lui enleva cette fois ci complètement son pantalon, ainsi que son boxer, laissant apparaître sous mes doigts habiles sa virilité maintenant totalement redressée. Je la toucha du bout des doigts et me déshabilla aussi entièrement. Tout deux, nus, nos corps entrelacés, la nuit allait enfin commencer. Je traça un sillon de salive de sa nuque jusqu'à son duvet plubien, puis remonta jusqu'à sa bouche que je recommençais à embrasser avidement. Il gémissait. Il en voulait. Il me voulait. Il voulait me sentir autour de lui, me sentir entrelacer de ma langue son pénis où coulait maintenant quelques gouttes de sperme. Ne pouvant plus attendre, je descendis et positionna ma tête entre ses jambes, regarda un instant le fruit de son désir et le pris en bouche. Il se cambra violemment et essaya de donner des coups de bassin pour que je m'enfonce encore un peu plus autour de lui. Mes mains maintenant fermement ses cuisses sur le lit, tandis que j'entamais des vas et viens autour de son sexe de plus en plus violents. Ma langue s'enroulait tendrement autour de son gland et le léchais avidement sur toute la longueur. Ses gémissements se faisait un peu plus grands, il criait maintenant tout son bien être et mon propre nom, sous le plaisir que je lui procurait.

« - URUHA ! URUHA ! »

Mon désir de le posséder totalement s'emplifiait au fur et à mesure qu'il hurlait. Sa voix était un véritable exitant pour moi. Je quitta son pénis à son plus grand regret, ce qui le fit d'ailleurs soupirer de déception. Je fut surpris de sa résistance face à l'éjaculation.

« - Uruha… Prend moi maintenant. »

Je ne me fis pas prier. Tout en caressant légèrement son ventre et son entrejambe, je l'embrassa chastement avant de me positionner entre ses cuisses de façon à pouvoir le pénétrer sans trop de mal. J'ouvris le tiroir de la table de chevet, en tira un préservatif et l'enfila rapidement. Puis je pris ses cuisses, les appuya contre mes épaules et entra doucement dans ce paradis qui était tout simplement son propre corps. Il sursauta et grimaça de douleur. Il était maintenant tout contracté autour de moi. Pour le détendre, je massa délicatement son pénis et l'embrassait régulièrement. La douleur fut vite oubliée, remplacée aussitôt par le plaisir. J'avançais lentement en lui, pour éviter de lui refaire mal, gémissait, l'aimait. Il était si beau, comme ça, perdu, noyé dans le plaisir, le bien être d'être enfin possédé par celui qu'il aimait, de l'avoir enfin pour lui tout seul, le bonheur de ne faire qu'un. Sa voix s'emplifiait, nous hurlâmes de plaisir tout les deux. J'entamais des va et viens puissants, sortais, entrais dans son corps pour une sensation extrême. Mon membre heurtait sa prostate maintenant à chaque coup de reins, ce qui lui fit voir des étoiles. Nous nous lâchâmes tout deux, en sueur, moi dans son corps, lui sur mon ventre. Je me retira de lui doucement, et absorba le fruit éphémère obtenu difficilement par l'extrême extase de mon partenaire. Je lui fit goûter en l'embrassant goulument et m'allongea sur son corps couvert de spasmes, suçons et diverses marques de dents. Il me susurra des mots que j'avais temps attendu de sa part à l'oreille.

« - Uruha, je t'aime.

Moi aussi Aoi. C'était une merveilleuse nuit.

Et elle n'ai pas finie »

Sur ce, il me retourna sur le ventre et me saisit les hanches.

Tout ça promettait d'être intéressant…

Fin.


End file.
